The Vampire's Desire
by Mrs.Isaac-Lahey
Summary: a normal girl at Mystic Falls High School finds herself in a very tricky situation, can Damon help or will he fall powerless like the rest. OC


**The Vampire's Delight**

**ch. 1 the beginning/prologue **

summary- a normal girl at Mystic Falls High School finds herself in a very tricky situation, can Damon help or will he fall powerless like the rest.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

My name is Sophia Fell and I was a normal student at Mystic Falls High School until yesterday.

It was a Friday and a girl named Hannah was having a senior party at her house. She had invited everyone in senior year even me. Now don't get me wrong its not that she hates me or anything I'm just a bit anti-social that's all. I don't talk to a lot of people and have very little friends and by little I mean one, my best friend Ally short for Alice, I know its silly to call her Ally because her name is very short but she hates the name Alice so I call her Ally.

We've been friends since freshman year and she is the only reason I am going to Hannah's party.

So I'm at home curling my hair, so it looks presentable from being the horrible mess it was before. I heard all the girls were wearing dressing, where as I'm going in my skinny jeans and my favourite top, its my favourite because of the design; a top that looks like the top of converse. I start on my make-up first with the foundation to make my skin look even , I'm just going to put a bit of eye-liner on and mascara and some red lipstick to match my top. Red looks good on me because I'm a brunette and the eye-liner really make my brown eyes pop.

I hear my door go. I take one last look in the mirror before deciding its not gonna get any better than this and grab my jacket and go to get the door.

"you look like were going to get pizza" my friend Ally says walking into my house.

"hello to you to" I say seeing her make a bee line to my living room to turn on the news.

"have you heard?" Ally says turning round to look at me with a serious look on her face.

"heard what?" Ally sighs.

"i know your all anti-social and that but come on you at least watch the news, well apparently Mystic Falls has a new killer on the louse" she says.

"don't we have one every week" Ally gets more serious now, she does love a bit of gossip.

"i think its the same one but we keep catching the wrong ones, I think they have all been framed and the same one keeps killing and its a vampire" I burst out laughing at the end of this sentence.

"a vampire really Ally I know you have a vivid imagination but a vampire come on" but she still looks completely serious.

"Sophia don't laugh, I mean it why are all the bodies drained of blood and have bite marks" I was starting to make up my own story for amusement.

"no I'll tell you what it is, a mad scientist with a pack of dogs getting blood to make the zombie apocalypse" she seems to be listening and believing my story.

"omg what if you are right" I sigh knowing I am getting no where with this.

"I'm going to go get my phone then we'll go to this party".

I find my phone on the end of my dressing table, I have the iphone 5 not to brag or anything but when your dads a director and your mums a super model you kind have all the money in the world. I live with my Auntie Lou her name is Louise but its easier to call her Lou, I live with her because my parents are always all over the world and they want me to go to a proper school and be able to go from start to finish. I run down stairs to see Ally waiting for me at the door.

"finally thought the scientist had got you there" she said smiling as I came in front of her.

"whatever lets just get this over with".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I had been at this party for about two hours now and was having as much fun as a whale on a beach. Ally was dancing with a guy and everyone just looked past me like I was invisible. I kinda liked it not being seen, I mean I would just freak if a guy asked me to dance, i'd start to sweat say dumb things be too quiet and just embarrass myself. I sent Ally a text saying I was going home and had to walk because she was my ride here and was there anyway in hell I was getting a lift from her when she is drunk off her ass.

Its dark but that's a no brainier considering its 12 o'clock. Its quite cold to so I wrap my jacket around me. I feel like someone is following me but it is probably just me being paranoid. I mean what sensible person goes out in the middle of the night when there is a killer on the louse, I mean am I thick or something I should have gotten a cab but then I would have had to talk to the driver. I hear someone run behind me so I turn round to see nothing but the road behind me. My heart starts to race and I can here the blood pumping In my ear. I'm scared but I know nothings there but it feels like it Is.

As I walk along I still feel like someone is behind me its like I can feel them walking beside me but there not there. One of the street lights go out while I'm under it. Something grabs me and turns me around.

"hello what's a pretty girl like you walking the streets at night" said the man with dark eyes and blonde hair.

"going home its just around the corner my parents will be worried and I should be getting home now" I say releasing me from his grasp.

"you wouldn't want to go yet would you not before supper" he said smiling.

Then his face started to change crinkles appearing under his eyes and fangs coming out of his teeth. He goes into my neck and I scream as the teeth pierce my skin. Someone comes and pushes him off me.

"Richard I have told you to leave and if you don't my family will have to step in" the tall man warned. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes he dressed very simple and I know from around town he was one of the Michelsons.

The man ran away at a speed even a car couldn't match. The tall man looked over at me and sighed muttering some words to himself. He bit his wrist and leaned down beside me (because I was sitting on the ground from all the shock).

"drink" he said holding out his wrist to me.

"your blood? What kind of freak are you" I don't know where this unknown courage came from but I was really freaked out right now.

"hurry before it heals" this guy is a lunatic. When he got the message that I was not going to drink his blood he pulled his wrist away but came closer to me looking in my eye.

"you will forget this ever happened, a boy got a bit excited at your friends party and bit you" ok now I know this guy is a lunatic.

"okay for one thing I am not going to forget this I am going to the police and secondly you need help" he looks shocked for a moment before standing up and muttering to himself as he paces.

"why didn't it work" over and over again.

Then in a second he scooped me up fireman style and ran off with me. The feeling was sensational, and just a bit weird. The wind would fly through my hair and I knew that all my nice curls were coming undone but I didn't care because this by far was the most amazing thing in my life.

We came to the Michelson house. It was huge he sat me down on a chair and called his brother Klaus over.

"brother I didn't take you as the 'take the food home to meet the family' kind of vampire" he said with a smirk.

"Klaus this is serious my compulsion didn't work on her" I'm too terrified to talk or move.

"what do you mean it didn't work"

"i mean that it didn't work"

"let me try" the one called klaus walked towards me and looked into my eyes like the other one.

"you don't remember anything after the party" I finally worked up enough courage to say something.

"why do you both keep saying that" he looked at me surprised like the other one.

Klaus and his brother went off into an other room.

MY POINT OF VIEW.

Klaus and Elijah couldn't believe. A girl that could deny compulsion and she had no _Vervain_ in her system.

"we should call the Salvatores seeing that they have a witch on there side, she might know what kind of magic is on her" Elijah suggested.

"good idea brother" klaus picked up his phone and dialled Damon's number.

"Klaus what do you want" Damon growled from the other side of the phone.

"oh don't be like that Damon, I need you, your brother and that little with of yours" Klaus was quite amused at Damon's hostility.

"why?" Damon sounded interested and Klaus knew it and used it to his advantage.

"there's this girl that cant be compelled at all and she's not got any Vervain in her system" Klaus knew Damon would not believe it if he didn't see it.

"and why would I help you" Klaus forgot about this little thing called trust and how much they actually disliked each other.

"well either you help me or I kill her because she knows too much" Klaus heard Damon moan from the other side of the phone

"we will be there as soon as we can"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

back to Sophia's view.

I see the brothers renter with three new people two guys and bonnie who goes to my school, why would she be here.

"bonnie what's going on" everyone looks at bonnie surprised that I know her. He eyes widened as she saw me.

"Sophia, are you all right they didn't hurt you are anything?" the boys were still shocked.

"yeah apart from being bit in the neck in fine, I just want to go home" I think they all expect that I'm about to burst out crying but I don't cry in public.

"Klaus let her go" bonnie looks up at Klaus.

"she's obviously not human and I need to know if she's a dangerous to us" Klaus shot back at bonnie.

"well if I take her home with me I can check my books and see what she is, okay?" bonnie slightly begs Klaus.

"no if she is to leave she will stay at the Salvatore's so then I can come and check on her any time I want" wait I don't want to stay with people I don't know. Someone just let me go home.

"fine" bonnie then turns to look at me "come on Sophia, you trust me right?" I nodded and bonnie took my hand and lead me out the two guys followed us and me and bonnie got into the back of the dark haired's car.

"okay bonnie I demand to know what's going on" I ask trembling.

"oh great an other teen we have to involve, just what we needed" the dark haired one said.

"Damon now is not the time" Stefan said, Damon just smirked at him.

"now Sophia I want you to think that everything about vampires is true" not this vampire stuff again.

"vampires are not real even though my fried seems to think so"

"but they are and they are here in Mystic falls and you cant be affected by them" this is insane.

"bonnie I always thought you were level head, well you think you know someone" Damon stopped the car.

Damon got out the car And opened my door and his face changed like the guy that bit me but this time I wasn't scared and I could still see his blue eyes and lovely lips in front of his fangs.

"now look here girl, vampires are real and you have something to do with them so get used to it" he slammed my door and got back In the car. Bonnie looked mad.

"there was no need to frighten her" I wanted to say I wasn't but I was still a little speech less. "were taking you to Damon and Stefan's house till I can figure out what you are, we just need to take a little detour to my house then we can figure out what you are"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I'm going to let you decide who Sophia is going to be with you can chose from Damon or Elijah.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
